


Big News

by consultingasshat



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Insecure Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Mary, Sherlock tries to prank John, literally like one mention, this fic is funny and cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingasshat/pseuds/consultingasshat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock calls John and is his cryptic ass self as usual and John gets a little worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big News

**Author's Note:**

> written for my friend gg (tumblr user jon-lox) for a prompt!

“John?” Sherlock’s voice crackled over the line as John held his mobile up to his ear and tried to balance the the Tesco bags in his arms. “John, where are you? You were supposed to be home 8 minutes ago, you’re positively hateful, that’s so _long_ John.”

John refrained from sighing, knowing that calling to tell him things like that was just Sherlock’s way of showing affection, as he would never outrightly say _please come home I need you._ That had only been said once, and under very different circumstances (John’s mind flashed to Mary, but he quickly dismissed the thought). He adjusted his mobile against his ear, almost palpably feeling Sherlocks high-strung energy through the phone. 

“I’m coming home, Sherlock, I just had to stop by Tescos and get some food because some people, unlike you, actually eat. I’ll be-” Johns absent minded rambling was cut short by Sherlock’s deep voice, and John was taken aback when he heard the urgency laced through his words.

“I have something to tell you, John.”

Johns mind immediately started sifting through things that Sherlock could want to talk about, and that would be so important that it would warrant a warning phone call. They had already gotten through some of the emotional part, and the kissing part, and even the sex part of their relationship (John smirked a little a that). Maybe something had happened to Mycroft, or Lestrade, or maybe there was a case, or… oh. 

John stopped dead on the sidewalk, ignoring the current of people continuing to flow past him. Everything went a little hazy as the thought struck him- what if Sherlock wanted to _break up_?

“Sherlock, what-”

“I’ll tell you when you get home.” And just like that, Sherlock hung up on John.

Johns heart dropped to somewhere around his feet, and suddenly he was racing back to Baker Street. He made it to the flat in record time, fumbling with the key and then pounding up the stairs, taking only a moment to throw the groceries on the counter and stumble back into the living room where Sherlock sat. His back was ramrod straight against the leather, and he only glanced up when John sat down in front of him. 

“Sherlock, what’s going on?”

“I- I, well you see, I…” Sherlocks stammering set off alarm bells in Johns mind, but not as much as the stricken look on Sherlocks face and _oh god were those tears in his eyes?_

“I’m-” John watched Sherlock take a deep breath and braced himself for the worst, “- I’m pregnant, John.”

There was a beat of dead silence, then an explosion of noise as John yelled “WHAT” the same second Sherlock started cracking up. He wheezed for air as John leapt towards Sherlock, his eyes narrowed in a glare. 

“You utter wanker, you utter cock, you- stop laughing! Sherlock, this isn’t that funny, SHERLOCK! Jesus, Sherlock, I thought you were going to break up with me!”

At those last words, Sherlock’s mirth immediately drained away. The shocked look on his face was akin to the look of someone who had just been slapped, and John took a step back as Sherlock moved his mouth without making any sound. There was a pause as Sherlock seemed to gather his thoughts (something in this action alarmed John, because Sherlock _never_ had to stop for that.) Finally, Sherlock began to speak, his voice barely louder than a breath of air, and John instinctively leaned in. 

“John, I would- I would NEVER break up with you, I- I just wanted you home sooner, and I thought a, a joke like that would be funny, for you, but I can see now it wasn’t but I… I didn’t know you would think that I would want to end our- our partnership, romantic partnership, I didn’t even know that was an option for you, I- oh John, oh, do you _want_  to break up with me? Did I just not see- oh!” His exclamation of surprise was caused by John crashing his mouth into Sherlock’s to silence the stream of words falling from his mouth. John took his time pulling away from Sherlock’s lips, and rested his forehead against dark curls. 

“Sherlock, you idiot, I _love_ you and I’m in this for the long run, so don’t think any different, okay?” Sherlocks answering smile was enough confirmation that he understood, and John dipped his head back down towards Sherlock’s mouth, but then froze in the air.

“Hang on, oh god, you weren’t serious, were you?”

This time Sherlock fell off his chair from laughter, taking a giggling John down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> update!! I now have a [tip jar](http://ko-fi.com/A005A3F) so if you love my fics and want to donate anything, it's much appreciated!!


End file.
